Detection of truck dump occurrences has typically been done using expensive equipment added specifically for that purpose. For example, sensors may be added that detect the position of the hydraulic cylinder that raises and lowers the truck body. Alternatively, sensors may be added to detect the proximity of the truck body to the truck frame. Other systems, such as payload monitoring systems, use sensors that measure the weight of the truck body to determine if the body is full or empty. These types of sensors and systems add cost to a machine and may decrease the reliability of the machine. Additionally, the sensors and systems must be read as an input to any information or control system that needs to make use of the detection of the truck dump. A truck dump monitoring system is needed that can utilize hardware and software that already resides on the truck, such as vehicle tracking systems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.